


Собрание

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Люди способны испытывать оргазм во время конкретного действия своего соулмейта. Гаара испытывает оргазм, пока его соулмейт смеётся. И всё бы хорошо, но соулмейт Гаары - самый весёлый и оптимистичный человек в Конохе, Узумаки Наруто, который точно знает, что сегодня ему лучше не смеяться, потому что у Гаары запланировано собрание Каге.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Собрание

**Author's Note:**

> Идея взята из популярного твита: https://twitter.com/shi_finiarel/status/1272538211915612160

— …Понимаете, господин Казекаге, сейчас очень важно сохранять спокойствие и разгрести всё, что нам принесла война. Мы предлагаем мир Деревне Песка от Деревни Камня…

Гаара чувствует, что голос старика Цучикаге становится всё тише, тише… Гаара пытается сосредоточиться.  
«Чёрт бы его побрал, только не сейчас».

Он нервно поглядывает на часы. Три часа дня — Наруто может заниматься чем угодно. Гаара очень уж надеется, что тот сейчас учит историю мира шиноби, чтобы быть готовым к присвоению ранга джонина, но, как помнил сам Гаара, история мира шиноби была не такой весёлой.

Может, разговаривает с кем-то? Обсуждает что-то?

—…Потому я предлагаю больше совместных миссий с Песком, взаимопомощь. Также мы можем предложить следующие товары и услуги…

Гаара сминает в ладони ткань плаща Каге, плотно сжимает губы.  
«Пожалуйста, Наруто, прекрати, иначе я…»

Нужно подать голос, сигнал, что он всё ещё на собрании, а не где-то высоко…

— Господин Казекаге! — Цучикаге смотрит на него насупив брови. — На войне вы произвели на меня наилучшее впечатление, так что будьте добры, вернитесь в наше общество.

— Что ж… — Гаара нервно выдыхает. Вроде как, разум потихоньку возвращается к нему, а значит, Наруто больше не смеётся. Так — похихикивает. — Деревня Песка, к сожалению, не готова предоставить свои запасы с плодородных земель, ведь, как вы понимаете, мы не располагаем достаточным… ах… простите.

Он прикрывает рот, будто чихает, его голова идёт кругом, потому что за несколько сотен километров Наруто снова заливается смехом.

— Да ладно, там же чёртова пустыня, — едва слышно обращается к Цучикаге Райкаге, — естественно мы не ждём от них помощи с питанием…

— С вами всё в порядке? — дёрнув бровью, спрашивает Мизукаге. — У вас будто жар, лицо… всё красное… вы не заболели?

Гаара прикрывает глаза.  
— Нет-нет, всё в порядке… спасибо за ваше беспокойство.

Гаара прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
— Если можно, я хотел бы сначала… выслушать, что может предложить наиболее развитая из скрытых деревень — Деревня Облака… Райкаге, прошу.

Райкаге складывает руки на груди и неуверенно начинает:  
— Деревня Облака готова помочь вам финансово, если вы окажете нам кое-какие услуги. Нам недостаёт опытных шиноби, особенно сейчас плохо с отделом АНБУ, потому…

Гаара медленно спускается вглубь кресла и прячет лицо в руках, сложенных на столе. Он всхлипывает и стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать в полный голос — разум покидает его, он не слышит слов Райкаге. Стон получается очень тихим, почти болезненным. Гаара судорожно облизывает губы и пытается выровнять дыхание. Он точно знает: если сейчас откроет глаза — полетят искры. Ему жарко, ему хорошо и очень стыдно — он только что бурно кончил на важном собеседовании на глазах у глав всех скрытых деревень мира шиноби.

— Пожалуй, юный Казекаге всё же нуждается в отдыхе, — вкрадчиво звучит голос Хокаге.

— Нужен врач?

— Не думаю… Пусть придёт в себя, ему нужен перерыв. Здесь душно, понимаете ли…

Первой без слов встаёт Мизукаге, потом, нехотя — Райкаге. Самым недовольным до конца остаётся Цучикаге, он медленно спрыгивает со своего места, выпрямляется и тут же хватается за спину.  
— Чёрт, так удобно ведь устроился… — стонет Цучикаге. Его советница — по совместительству внучка — помогает выпрямиться, осторожно беря его под руку.

Когда три фигуры в белых плащах покидают помещение, Хокаге мягко гладит по плечу Гаару:  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе плохо?

— Мне… очень хорошо, Какаши-сан, — выдыхает Гаара. — Ками-сама, как мне было хорошо…

Его щёки пылают пунцовым ещё ярче, как только до него доходит, что он только что сказал.

— Ох… я не должен был это говорить, простите, я…

— Всё хорошо, лучше выпей водички, — пожимает плечами Какаши и протягивает свой не начатый стакан. — Этот придурок что, забыл, что и у тебя, и у меня важное собрание?..

Гаара прикладывает ладонь к щеке, покрытой испариной. Какаши уже стал ему почти родным, и, как только это стало возможным, Наруто рассказал ему о связи с Гаарой — неловко запинаясь и пытаясь объяснить, чтобы не было стыдно. Но стыдно было. Какаши к этому отнёсся более чем серьёзно.

— Это ведь неудобно, наверное… Если у твоей родственной души происходит оргазм из-за смеха, то ей или ему очень не повезло…

Когда этой самой душой оказался Гаара, Какаши только сочувственно посмотрел в его сторону.  
— Я на самом деле счастлив иметь такого соулмейта как Наруто, Какаши-сан, но это… понимаете…

— Я ему сегодня устрою взбучку, обещаю, — спокойно говорит Какаши. — Чёрт, ну говорил же, причём дважды!..

Он лезет в сумку, висевшую на поясе под плащом, роется в ней секунд десять. Его тонкие брови медленно ползут вниз.

— Он ещё и книгу мою взял без спроса. Вот же…

Гаара улыбается.  
— Смешная книга?

— Неизданный при жизни сборник анекдотов от Джирайи. Очень забавный и… Ага, всё ясно, что за «историю мира шиноби» он там изучает, пока я ему повышение организовываю!

Гаара усмехается ещё шире.  
— Не серчайте, Какаши-сан, вы же его знаете…

— Да… и, увы, слишком хорошо, — вздыхает Какаши.

— Мне стыдно, вдруг там всё видно…

— Там?..

— Внизу… плащ ведь белый…

— Ох, горе, — вздыхает Какаши, сдвигая протектор со лба и вытирая пот с кожи.

— Слушай, это почти не заметно, я серьёзно, — он пытается убедить Гаару. — Да и никто не обратит внимание, особенно старик Оноки с его зрением…

— Ладно… спасибо вам, — он кланяется. — Спасибо за понимание и вашу доброту. Я…

Гаара улыбается от своих мыслей — и ему сейчас плевать, что тело ватное и едва слушается.  
— Я буду счастлив видеть вас на нашей с Наруто свадьбе, — говорит он. — Только ему пока не говорите… пусть это будет сюрприз.


End file.
